Her Name Is Rasscal
by Raksuco
Summary: The story of a girl that along with her brother loses her family. She soon finds love and a hope for a new begining.


**_Her Name Is Rasscal _**

Chapter 1

The story your about to read is about a young girl of 13 whose name is Rasscal. This is her story, the story of her life, her troubles, her fears and her dreams. It tells you about her life as she grew up and the people who helped her get through her troubles. It's a story of the courage a young girl had when all seemed hopeless.

She was a beautiful young girl who had everything she ever wanted, beautiful green eyes and long, silky brown hair. She loved to invent things out of nothing; she loved to read she would spend her days in the small library reading fantasy and mystery stories, she also loved making up stories of her own in her spare time. She always had questions about the future, what would happen when she grew up, what she would be, and many other questions would always fill her mind.

Rasscal was very smart and had good grades. She had a lot of friends who she new she could count on and she love to go play with them in the afternoons. Rasscal also had a loving family who lived with her in France, her mother, her father and her younger brother. Her family moved to France when she was 6. She lived in a beautiful lodge house in the middle of a forest, which she loved to explore.

She love to take a stroll every once in a while and walk through the flowers. She loved to be outdoors and draw everything that was around her. She would spend her days in the tree house she had built with her father about 5 years ago.

But all of that ended in one night… the night that destroyed her life. That evening her family had gone to the town to buy supplies that they would need for the week. While they were in town they had heard about a loose prisoner who had burned 4 houses that killed everyone that lived their but they hadn't paid much attention to the talk. That night the family went to sleep just like they did every day, not knowing that the prisoner was near by.

Not long after Rasscal and her family had gone to sleep Rasscal was woken by the smell of smoke. She got up and went to her parents room and woke them. Her parents realized that the house was on fire. Her father ran to her brother's room took Aarion from his bed and took both Rasscal and her brother to their library uncovered a trap door that was under the rug and told them, "Don't move until there is no noise at all, not even the sound of the wind blowing."

After a couple of hours Rasscal and Aarion decided to leave the small room, Rasscal and Aarion pushed with all their might until but it door was to heavy. Rasscal began to scream for help. She waited to see if anyone was near but she couldn't hear anything.

Soon after Aarion heard foot steps and began to scream, Rasscal was woken up with the sound. She asked him why he was screaming and he told her how he had heard someone, and Rasscal also began to scream. Then they heard the sound of furniture moving.

"Rasscal, Aarion, is that you," said a voice that sounded like a girl.

Rasscal answer, "Yes, were trapped under the floor, and we can't open the door."

"Wait a bit I need to move this table that fell over," answered the girl.

So the girl moved the table that was on top of the trap door, moved the rug and grabbed hold of the handle but when she tried to open it she couldn't, "I'll count to 3 and when I say 3 push as hard as you can. Ok, 1, 2, 3, push!" as soon as she said push the door swung open pushing the girl down to the floor.

As soon as Rasscal and Aarion climbed out they realized what had happened. Their house was a pile of ashes, everything was gone there wasn't anything left not a stick or stone. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you Aniza I thought no one would hear us!" Rasscal said as soon as she saw who it was who had helped them.

"Wait until every one sees that you're still alive. Boy will they be glad. You're the first ones to survive a fire set by that lose prisoner, you ought to be glad," said Aniza. "So you mean that mom and dad died?" asked Aarion. "Yes, I'm afraid so," Aniza replied dimly.

Rasscal and Aarion looked at each other, they were speech less. Their parent had died in a terrible fire started by a crazy prisoner who was on the lose. "Don't tell anyone were alive, let them think that were dead," Rasscal told Aniza, "The fridge didn't burn completely and the fridge should still have a bit of food, we'll live in tree house until we get a better idea. I don't want to live in an orphanage and I don't want to leave my home. I'll go to town every week and buy food and anything we might need. Mom and Dad left money in a big metal box and I think I can open it."

"Hey, look I think I found the box you were talking about," Aarion yelled to the girls. Both ran to where Aarion was standing and looked at the box that was on the ground. At that moment they heard foot steps that were coming from the forest, "Aniza, close the trap door and cover it. Aarion help me get the box and take it toward the tree house," and so both did as Rasscal said.

After they were safe in the tree house Rasscal look for the binoculars she keep their. When she found them she pointed them toward the house and saw that their were two men standing where the dinning table used to be, she let the others see and once the men left Aniza asked them if they new who those men were but no one knew.

Aniza told Aarion to look for anything that might be useful. So he climbed down the latter and went toward the house. Mean while the two girls sat down and tried to open the box, after a couple of tries the box finally opened revealing lots of money and expensive jewelry.

Aniza was speechless and Rasscal couldn't imagine her parents leaving all that money in the box.

**This is still not complete**


End file.
